Gebruikersblog:Tjcool007/Technische Update - 31 Juli 2012
Door de recente updates naar MediaWiki 1.19 hebben we een hele tijd geen technische wijzigingen gedaan. Nu dat de grootste problemen met de Update zijn opgelost werkt het update proces nu full-speed om alle wiki's up to date te krijgen. Om te controleren of je wiki up to date is, kan je naar Speciaal:Softwareversie gaan op je wiki. Ook zijn we weer begonnen met onze wekelijke technische updates. Zoals gewoonlijk gebeuren de updates op Woensdag en zijn dit slechts de voornaamste wijzigingen. MediaWiki 1.19 Update We zijn begonnen eind Juni met het overzetten van wiki's naar de nieuwe versie. Een goede maand later hebben we nu ongeveer 12 duizend wiki's kunnen omzetten. Nu werkt het script tegen maximale snelheid voort aan de rest van de 200 duizend wiki's. Zoals sommigen vast weten, is het updaten van de MediaWiki software van onze oude versie 1.16.5 naar de nieuwere versie 1.19 niet altijd eenvoudig. Door de nieuwe wijzigingen, zoals de ResourceLoader (in 1.17), HTML5 (in 1.18) en een hoop naamswijzigingen in functies hebben we hier en daar veel moeite gehad. En net wanneer we alles klaar hadden, kwam MediaWiki zelf met de update 1.19.1, dus die hebben we ook nog moeten integreren. Over het algemeen gezien heeft ons team ongeveer 500 bugs moeten oplossen. Als je nog meer bugs aantreft, laat het ons zeker weten via Speciaal:Contact! Nieuwe Functies * Vorige week hebben we onze nieuwe forums voorgesteld. Als je het nog niet hebt gedaan, probeer het systeem dan uit via de demo site, en laat ons weten wat je er van vindt! * Je kan nu kiezen welke naamruimtes je wil zien op de Recente Wijzigingen pagina. Je keuze zal worden onthouden, en wordt gedeeld op alle Wikia wiki's. * Video miniaturen breder dan 230px tonen nu de naam en duur van de video. Bugs Opgelost * In MediaWiki 1.18 werd de methode om het aantal pagina's te tellen aangepast. Als gevolg verloren een aantal wiki's plots een hoop pagina's in hun totaal. Dit is rechtgezet. * De Rijke Tekstverwerker voegde nog staads het attribuut align toe aan tabellen. Omdat dit element in HTML5 niet gebruikt wordt, hebben we dit attribuut verwijderd. Vergeet niet om je tabellen manueel aan te passen met text-align of float via CSS. * Mensen die in hun voorkeuren de WikiActivity pagina als standaard hebben ingesteld, kwamen toch op de hoofdpagina uit. Dit zou moeten zijn opgelost. Andere Grote Wijzigingen * De balk aan de rechterkant heeft een iets betere lay-out gekregen. * Video's telden mee voor het "aantal afbeeldingen op de wiki" aantal. Door caching was dit nummer niet altijd up to date. Dit is nu aangepast om altijd het correcte aantal te tonen. Gekende Problemen * Op wiki's die al up to date zijn negeert de Rijke Tekstverwerker soms ge-highlighte woorden. * Een andere probleem op deze wiki's is dat de wikitable klasse de tekst op alle wiki's zwart maakt. Op donkere wiki's maakt dit de tabel onleesbaar. * Ook verdwijnt de "ongedaan maken" knop op sommige plaatsen. * Verwijderen op berichten van de Message Wall werkt soms niet in Monobook. Vragen of opmerkingen? Laat ze gerust hier onder achter. Je kan het Wikia personeel ook bereiken via Speciaal:Contact. Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Nieuws Categorie:Technische updates